


I Know You Wont *Kagehina*

by thecrystalshark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pirate AU, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare, end of the tags, haikyuu pirate au, make out sessions, mentioned daisuga, smut in part 2, volleyball nerd hit the high seas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh please Hinata, don’t try and talk big. I know that you won’t kiss me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Kageyama and Hinata are put on watch duty for fighting. However the only real watching they do is of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Wont *Kagehina*

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Kai who was practically drooling over this Au. Most of the ideas in here are his, I just helped put it all together.

Kageyama didn’t think he deserved to be punished, Hinata had started with him anyway. But it was much too late to try and argue with Daichi as he’d already retired to the Captain’s quarters not so subtly with Sugawara. The whole crew basically already knew they were together but the two continued to try and sneak around. Now Kageyama was stuck all night having to sit and keep watch with stupid Hinata. He was sitting on a barrel in the corner, barely doing any watching at all. Hinata was sweeping the deck trying to keep himself occupied. The rest of the crew had only retired below deck less than an hour ago so the two still had a long night ahead of them. They were lucky that it was a good night to be sitting outside. The air was warmth and there was a light breeze, a perfect summer night. The ship was docked close to Nekoma’s trading outpost so that was the reason Kageyama and Hinata had to keep watch. If Nekoma tried to attack them, the two crew members would be able to wake the rest of the ship before that happened. It was almost unlikely that they’d get invaded by Nekoma, they liked to analyze the situation and figure out ways of attacking that weren’t as blunt as an up front invasion. But Daichi didn’t want to take a chance of them trying to invade and the ship being ill prepared. Kageyama decided there was no point in trying to keep watch if he was tired. He decided to try and take a nap under the stairs and left Hinata to have the “first shift” of the watch. The dark haired man hid himself under the stairs that led to the top deck, behind a barrel. He leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Hinata was sweeping across the deck, more playing around with the broom than anything. He was bored out of his skull and needed something else to do if he was going to survive this night. His broom brushed by something that made a slight clanging noise. The orange haired man looked down and saw a glass bottle at his feet. After picking it up and examining it, he decided he knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. Hinata turned back in Kageyama’s direction but found the barrel he was sitting on before, empty.

“Kageyama?” he asked loudly, probably louder than he should have with the crew sleeping.

He put the broom down and walked over to the barrel, looking around and behind it. There was no trace of Kageyama. Hinata called his name again, trying to determine where his partner had went. The dark haired man groaned, wishing Hinata would just take the hint to leave him alone. He was sadly mistaken when he heard the orange haired man continuing to call out his name, getting progressively louder and whinier.

“God dammit Hinata what? I’m under the stairs,” the taller one grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. So much for trying to nap.

A moment later the barrel that was hiding him was pushed away and he was met with Hinata carrying a glass bottle. He sat down cross legged across from Kageyama and put the bottle in the middle between them.

“Hey Kageyama. I thought we could play spin the bottle to pass the time,” the shorter one announced, already doing a few practice spins with the bottle.

Kageyama rolled his eyes watching the boy in front of him play with the old bottle.

“You can’t play spin the bottle with two people. There’s a 50/50 chance for it to land on the same person that’s supposed to be saying the dare. That’s stupid Hinata,” he replied, tipping his head back against the wall again and trying to resume his nap.

But Hinata was not one to give up so easily. He sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about what else to the two of them could do together. After his brief brainstorming, he figured out another game that they could play.

“Wait Kageyama,” he whined gently looking at the dark haired man trying to sleep,” we could just play truth or dare. C'mon it’ll be fun. I never turn down a dare.”

Kageyama was slightly interested in this. He liked anything where he could compete with Hinata. If he could get Hinata to pass on a dare, he would technically win the game. The dark haired man smirked and drew his head up again to glance over at the orange haired one.

“You’re on. If you pass on a dare, I win.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata had stayed true to his word. Every dare that Kageyama threw at him, he did it. Kageyama dared him to steal a pair of Tanaka’s underwear and hang it up alongside the Karasuno flag that hung from their ship, Hinata did it. He dared him to eat one of the hot peppers from the kitchen whole, Hinata did it. He’d also looked in the Captain’s quarters but all he found was Daichi and Suga asleep in bed together. To be honest, Kageyama was running out of dares that didn’t involve them getting in more trouble or Hinata jumping off the ship. He needed to think of a dare that Hinata wouldn’t do so he could win. There was no way that Kageyama Tobio was going to lose to stupid Hinata. He took a few of Hinata’s truths during his own turns, wanting to use his energy to think up dares. He’d spilled a lot more personal information than he wanted to but if it was going to help him beat Hinata he didn’t care.

“Alright Hinata,” the dark haired man announced on his next turn,” I’ve finally thought up a dare you wouldn’t dream of doing.”

Hinata was interested now. They had been at the game for a little less than an hour and all of the dares they had given each other had been pretty mild. If Kageyama was going to throw a curveball at him, he was ready to swing.

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

Kageyama honestly couldn’t think of anything better, but he was almost positive Hinata would turn this dare down. There was no way that he would actually go through with this one. This was going to be an easy win for Kageyama, he could taste victory already.

“I dare you to kiss me,” he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

He was feeling pretty confident with himself right now. In his mind Kageyama had already won this round, checkmate Hinata. Hinata mouth dropped open slightly. Kiss Kageyama? If he turned down the dare he would lose, but he’d have to kiss Kageyama to keep playing. Those both didn’t sound like good options to him but one was better than the other. He bit his lip and met Kageyama’s eyes, blushing slightly.

“You think I won’t kiss you?” he countered, trying to hold his ground.

There was no way that he was going to lose to Kageyama. The dark haired man was taken aback, assuming that his partner was going to immediately forfeit. Now they were sailing into dangerous waters, in nothing more than a metaphorical raft. Kageyama made a tch sound, glaring at him.

“Oh please Hinata, don’t try and talk big. I know that you won’t kiss me.”

On any normal day Hinata would’ve agreed with him. But this was no ordinary day and the stakes were high. He could not lose this game, wouldn’t lose this game. If that meant that he had to kiss Kageyama then so be it, he was going to kiss Kageyama.

“Yes I will!” he yelled matter of factly.

He leaned over and grabbed Kageyama’s cheeks in his hands and smashed their lips together. It took all of Kageyama’s will power not to push him off immediately. He was so caught off guard that he fell back against the wall pulling Hinata with him. Now the shorter man was practically straddling his lap, their lips still locked together. After a few moments, Hinata pulled away blushing deep red. True to his word, he’d kissed Kageyama like he said. But there was one thing that neither of the two men anticipated, that they would both actually enjoy the kiss. Kageyama looked up at Hinata’s red cheeks and couldn’t help but notice how adorable he looked, all flustered in his lap. His lips longed to be pressed back against the softness of Hinata’s lips. Before he lost his all of his nerve, Kageyama cupped the smaller boy’s face in his hands and brought him back down into a gentle kiss. He kept it tame, assuming that if Hinata didn’t want it he’d pull away. The exact opposite happened as the shorter one pushed against his chest, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. The dark haired man was pleasantly surprised that he wasn’t being rejected. That was one of the things that Kageyama feared most, rejection. He would have been really hurt if he received rejection from the one person that he was actually starting to care about. Hinata tried to deepen the kiss, nipping at Kageyama’s bottom lip. The dark haired man gasped gently, slightly caught off guard. Hinata used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth while he was distracted. He felt the hands on his face move down to his hips, pulling him closer to Kageyama’s larger body. But the dark haired man wasn’t going to let him have all the fun. He let Hinata explore his mouth for a few minutes before pulling away from him and attaching his lips to the column of the oranged haired man’s neck. Hinata bit his lip to keep from moaning as Kageyama tortured the sensitive skin of his neck with his mouth. He threaded his fingers in his dark locks and tugged on them gently. He knew he had to keep quiet or they would wake the whole crew, but it was getting harder as Kageyama started to suck a love bite into his exposed collarbone.

“Fuck Kageyama,” he whimpered gently, wrapping his legs around him tighter. Hinata’s little whimpers helped to keep him motivated as he detached himself from the smaller boy’s neck and brought their lips back together. Kageyama knew they should stop, lest they be found out by Hinata’s loud mouth. But he continued to just lazily make out with him, not moving to do anything else. He liked the feel of his lips against the smaller boy’s. They probably could have done this all night but Kageyama was still tired from not getting to nap earlier. Finally the two pulled away from each other and laid down on the floor of the deck, hidden behind a few barrels. Hinata burrowed himself into the taller man’s side for warmth, resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes. Kageyama didn’t argue, just wrapped his arm around Hinata’s smaller body. He had no idea what had just happened but all he knew was that he couldn’t wait for it to happen again. The two fell asleep nestled in each other’s arms, completely disregarding the fact that they were supposed to be keeping watch over the ship. In the morning, the crew was less than impressed with finding their watchmen asleep on the job but not mad enough not to tease them for cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr: chillinginthedaisies


End file.
